The invention relates to a food package insert and more particularly to a multi-layered insert for food packages and methods for making the inserts.
Inserts for food packages have been used for a number of years for promotional and entertainment purposes, e.g. game pieces, prizes and the like. In order to protect food in the packages from contamination from the inserts, the inserts are typically sealed in an impervious film envelope, e.g., the inserts are over-wrapped with a protective barrier film. The barrier film not only protects the food from contamination but also reduces the absorption of oil, grease and/or moisture from the food which can soil or damage a printed insert. However, over-wrapping the insert is a secondary, independent process that is conducted after printing the insert. Accordingly, over-wrapping adds costs and time to provide a finished over-wrapped insert product.
Because of the over-wrapping, the insert must be smaller so that the overall over-wrapped insert meets particular size criteria. In some cases, the over-wrapping is damaged or not properly sealed thereby leading to damage of the insert. Another problem with over-wrapped inserts is that the over-wrapping may pose a choking hazard for small children. The plastic over-wrap is typically not water soluble and if ingested by a child may cause injury or death.
Accordingly, there is a need for inserts for food packages which are safe for children and which can be produced in high volume with a relatively low cost. There is also a need for a method for producing game or prize inserts for food packages which will not contaminate the food and are not soiled by the food itself.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects and advantages, the invention provides a food package insert made of a multi-layered structure having at least one removable edge portion. The multi-layered structure includes an oil and grease resistant cellulosic support web having first and second surfaces and a first support web edge portion disposed adjacent the removable edge portion of the multi-layered structure. A cellulosic transfer web is disposed adjacent the second surface of the support web. The transfer web contains a transferrable image attached to a first surface thereof and a first transfer web edge portion disposed adjacent the removable edge portion of the multi-layered structure. A cellulosic release web having a release surface is disposed adjacent the first surface of the transfer web. The release web has a food contact surface opposite the release surface and a first release web edge portion disposed adjacent the removable edge portion of the multi-layered structure. The first edge portions of the support web, transfer web and release web are adhesively attached to one another to provide the multi-layered structure having at least one removable edge portion.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for making a food safe food package insert having at least one removable edge portion. The method includes printing a transferrable image on a first surface of a transfer web made of cellulosic materials. The transfer web containing a first transfer web edge portion disposed in the removable edge portion of the insert. A cellulosic support web is attached to a second surface of the transfer web, the support web being made of a cellulosic oil and grease resistant material, wherein the cellulosic support web contains a first support web edge portion disposed in the removable edge portion of the insert. A cellulosic release web is attached to the first surface of the transfer web. The release has a food contact surface and an inner surface opposite the food contact surface, the inner surface being releasably attached to the transferrable image. A first release web edge portion is disposed in the removable edge portion of the insert thereby providing a laminate web.
An important advantage of the food package insert of the invention is that the entire assembly is made of cellulosic materials, food grade inks and adhesives. Another advantage is that the insert may be made of completely water soluble materials without the need for over-wrapping or placing the insert in an impervious envelope. This feature enables a plurality of inserts to be made from an elongate web and detached from the elongate web at the point the inserts are place in food containers. Accordingly, the entire process for making the elongate webs may be provided by a continuous printing and laminating unit.